1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet-type printing apparatus, such as an ink jet printer and an ink jet plotter, and also to an ink cartridge detachably attached to a printer main body of the ink jet-type printing apparatus. More specifically the invention pertains to a technique of processing and storing information relating to the quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ink jet-type printing apparatus like the ink jet printer and the ink jet plotter mainly includes an ink cartridge, in which one or plural inks are kept, and a printer main body with a print head to carry out actual printing operations on a printing medium. The print head ejects ink fed from the ink cartridge onto the printing medium, such as printing paper, so as to implement printing on the printing medium. The ink cartridge is designed to be detachably attached to the printer main body. A new ink cartridge has a predetermined quantity of ink kept therein. When the ink kept in an ink cartridge runs out, the ink cartridge is replaced with a new one. The ink jet-type printing apparatus is arranged to cause the printer main body to calculate the remaining quantity of ink in the ink cartridge based on the amount of ink ejected from the print head and to inform the user of a state of running out of the ink, in order to prevent the printing procedure from being interrupted by the out-of-ink.
Another proposed ink cartridge has a storage element, in which various pieces of information relating to ink kept in the ink cartridge, for example, the type of ink and the quantity of ink, are stored. The ink cartridge has these pieces of information regarding ink, and the printer, to which the ink cartridge is attached, reads the stored information regarding ink and carries out the printing procedure suitable for the ink.
In the case where the ink cartridge stores only the read only information, the printer can not carry out the adequate printing operation by taking into account the service conditions of the ink cartridge, that is, the rewritable information regarding ink. In another application that allows the rewritable information regarding ink to be written into the ink cartridge, the conventional technique does not take any measures against possible interruption of the writing operation, which often results in incomplete writing. It is highly required to complete the writing operation of the required pieces of information within a short time period, in order to prevent the writing operation from being made incomplete by some interruption.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide an ink cartridge that attains cost reduction and enables required pieces of information relating to the ink cartridge, for example, the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely.
The object of the invention is also to provide a printer using such an ink cartridge, a storage element mounted on such an ink cartridge, and a method of writing the required pieces of information relating to the ink cartridge into the ink cartridge.
At least part of the above and the other related objects is actualized by a first ink cartridge detachably attached to a printer. The first ink cartridge includes: an ink reservoir in which an ink used for printing is kept; and a storage unit storing specific information in a readable, writable, and nonvolatile manner, the storing unit having an ink quantity information storage area. The specific information includes information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink reservoir. The ink quantity information storage area is included in a specific area written first by the printer and stores the ink quantity-relating information.
The first ink cartridge of the present invention has the ink quantity information storage area, which is in the specific area written first by the printer and in which the ink quantity-relating information is stored. This arrangement enables the information relating to the ink cartridge, such as the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge. The specific area written first by the printer is, for example, a head area of the storage unit or any arbitrary area of the storage unit, which is accessed and written first by the printer.
In accordance with one preferable application of the first ink cartridge, the ink reservoir includes a specific number of ink chambers corresponding to a number of different inks used for printing, and the ink quantity information storage area has a storage capacity according to the number of different inks. The ink quantity information storage area may, for example, have a storage capacity of at least three bytes. In this application, the ink quantity information storage area has a sufficient capacity to store the specific information including the ink quantity-relating information.
It is preferable that the ink quantity-relating information is written into the ink quantity information storage area at a time of replacement of the ink cartridge and/or at a power-off time of the printer. In this arrangement, the writing operation into the ink quantity information storage area is carried out at the time of replacement of the ink cartridge or at the time of highly probable replacement of the ink cartridge. This enables the ink quantity-relating information to be securely stored into the ink cartridge.
In accordance with another preferable application of the present invention, the ink reservoir has at least three ink chambers, in which at least three different color inks are kept respectively. In this arrangement, the ink quantity information storage area has a plurality of memory divisions. The plurality of memory divisions store pieces of information relating to quantities of the at least three different color inks kept in the respective ink chambers are stored independently. A storage capacity of at least one byte is allocated to each of the plurality of memory divisions.
In accordance with still another preferable application of the present invention, the ink quantity information storage area has a storage capacity of at least five bytes, and the ink reservoir has at least five ink chambers, in which at least five different color inks are kept respectively. In this arrangement, the ink quantity information storage area has a plurality of memory divisions. The plurality of memory divisions store pieces of information relating to quantities of the at least five different color inks kept in the respective ink chambers are stored independently. A storage capacity of at least one byte is allocated to each of the plurality of memory divisions.
These arrangements enable the ink quantity-relating information to be stored in an optimal manner according to the number of inks.
In the above application, it is preferable that the at least five different color inks include three deep color inks and two light color inks, which correspond to two deep colors among the three deep color inks. In the ink quantity information storage area, the memory divisions for storing the pieces of information regarding the three deep color inks are located at a first place written first by the printer, and the memory divisions for storing the pieces of information regarding the two light color inks are located at a second place written next by the printer. By way of example, the three deep color inks are cyan, magenta, and yellow, and the two light color inks are light cyan and light magenta.
This arrangement enables an identical storage unit to be used in common for the ink cartridge including only three deep color inks and the ink cartridge including three deep color inks and two light color inks.
In the above preferable applications, the pieces of information relating to the remaining quantities of the respective inks are written into the memory divisions at a time of replacement of the ink cartridge and/or at a power-off time of the printer. In this arrangement, the writing operations into the respective memory divisions are carried out at the time of replacement of the ink cartridge and/or at the time of highly probable replacement of the ink cartridge. This enables the ink quantity-relating information to be securely stored into the ink cartridge.
The storage unit may be sequentially accessed in synchronism with a clock signal. In this structure, the storage unit has a plurality of storage areas, and the ink quantity information storage area is a first storage area located at a head of the plurality of storage areas included in the storage unit. Alternatively, the storage unit has a plurality of storage areas, and the ink quantity information storage area is a last storage area located at an end of the plurality of storage areas included in the storage unit. The storage unit of such structure is sequentially accessed from the head position or from the terminal position thereof. This arrangement enables the information relating to the ink cartridge, such as the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge.
In the first ink cartridge of the present invention, the ink quantity-relating information may regard a remaining quantity of ink in the ink reservoir or a cumulative amount of ink consumption with regard to the ink reservoir.
The present invention is also directed to a second ink cartridge detachably attached to a printer. The second ink cartridge includes an ink reservoir in which an ink used for printing is kept, and a storage unit storing specific information in a readable, writable, and non-volatile manner. The storage unit is further sequentially accessed in synchronism with a clock signal, and has a first storage area, in which read only information is stored, and a second storage area, which is arranged prior to the first storage area and in which rewritable information is stored. The specific information includes information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink reservoir.
In the second ink cartridge of the present invention, an inexpensive storage unit that enables only sequential accesses is applied for the storage element mounted on the ink cartridge. This effectively reduces the manufacturing cost of the expendable ink cartridge. In the arrangement of the second ink cartridge, the second storage area, in which rewritable data are stored, is accessed prior to the first storage area, in which read only data are stored, in the storage unit. This configuration enables the writing operation of the rewritable data into the second storage area to be completed within a short time period. Even in the case of writing the rewritable data into the second storage area after the off-operation of the power switch, this configuration enables the writing operation of the rewritable data to be completed before the power plug is pulled out of the socket. The configuration of the second ink cartridge, which applies the inexpensive storage unit enabling only the sequential access to decrease the cost of the ink cartridge, thus advantageously reduces the possible failure in the process of rewriting the data.
In accordance with one preferable application of the second ink cartridge, the rewritable information stored in the second storage area may include a piece of information on a remaining quantity of ink in the ink reservoir. The piece of information on a remaining quantity of ink is calculated by the printer from an amount of ink consumption used for printing.
In accordance with another preferable application of the second ink cartridge, the ink reservoir has a plurality of ink chambers, in which a plurality of different color inks are kept respectively. In this structure, the rewritable information stored in the second storage area may include plural pieces of information on remaining quantities of the different color inks kept in the respective ink chambers. The plural pieces of information on remaining quantities of the different color inks are calculated by the printer. This arrangement enables the remaining quantity of each color ink to be monitored separately, and thus informs the user without delay that the specific color ink is running out.
In this structure, the second storage area may have at least two memory divisions, into which a latest piece of information on the remaining quantity of ink is written sequentially.
In this configuration, the latest data on the remaining quantity of ink is written alternately into the two or more memory divisions. Some trouble may interfere with the normal writing operation of the latest data into one memory division, for example, by accidentally pulling the power plug out of the socket in the course of the wiring operation in the current cycle. The previous data written in the previous cycle immediately before the current cycle, however, remain in another memory division. Even in the case of the abnormal writing operation into one memory division, this arrangement enables the remaining quantity of ink to be monitored continuously based on the previous data written in another memory division.
In accordance with still another preferable application of the second ink cartridge, the rewritable information stored in the second storage area includes a piece of information on an amount of ink consumption with regard to the ink reservoir, which is obtained from an amount of ink consumption used for printing. In this structure, it is preferable that the piece of information on the amount of ink consumption takes an initial value in a range of 0 to 90%. Writing the initial value in the range of 0 to 90% into the information on the amount of ink consumption ensures the accurate monitor of ink consumption. This arrangement also enables the secure determination of whether or not the quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge is measured on the assumption that adequate correction is carried out during the use of the ink cartridge.
In the second ink cartridge of the present invention, the rewritable information stored in the second storage area may include at least one selected among a piece of information on a time period elapsing after unsealing the ink cartridge and a piece of information on a frequency of attachment and detachment of the ink cartridge to and from the printer, both the elapsing time period and the frequency of attachment and detachment being measured by the printer.
In the second ink cartridge of the present invention, the read only information stored in the first storage area may include at least one selected among a piece of information on a year, month, and date of manufacture of the ink cartridge, a piece of information on a type of ink stored in the ink cartridge, and a piece of information on a capacity of the ink cartridge.
In both the first ink cartridge and the second ink cartridge having any one of the above applications, it is preferable that an EEPROM is applied for the storage unit.
In both the first ink cartridge and the second ink cartridge having any one of the above applications, it is also preferable that the storage unit has format information relating to items of information stored therein. The format information may be registered in a head area of the storage unit.
This arrangement ensures an access to the required information, based on the format information, thereby shortening the access time irrespective of the storage capacity. The format information also enables the optimal configuration of the various pieces of information.
The present invention is further directed to a third ink cartridge detachably attached to a printer. The third ink cartridge includes an ink reservoir in which an ink used for printing is kept, and a storage unit having a plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions and plurality of write complete information storage areas. The storage unit further stores specific information in a readable, writable, and non-volatile manner. The specific information includes information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink reservoir. The plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions stores the ink quantity-relating information. The plurality of write complete information storage areas respectively correspond to the plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions and in each of which write complete information is registered when a writing operation into the corresponding ink quantity information memory division is completed.
The arrangement of the third ink cartridge enables the required information relating to the ink cartridge, for example, the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge.
In accordance with one preferable embodiment of the present invention, the third ink cartridge includes: a plurality of ink reservoirs, in which a plurality of inks are kept respectively; and a plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions and a plurality of write complete information storage areas provided for each of the plurality of ink reservoirs.
In accordance with one preferable application of the third ink cartridge, the storage unit has two ink quantity information memory divisions, and each write complete information storage area is located following an end of-writing position in each of the ink quantity information memory divisions.
In accordance with another preferable application of the third ink cartridge, a predetermined flag is written into each of the write complete information storage areas when the writing operation has been completed in the corresponding ink quantity information memory division. The predetermined flag may have different initial values or an identical initial value with regard to the respective write complete information storage areas.
In the third ink cartridge having any one of the above applications, it is preferable that the ink quantity information memory divisions are included in a specific area of the storage unit that is written first by the printer. In the third ink cartridge having any one of the above applications, it is also preferable that the storage unit is sequentially accessed in synchronism with a clock signal. The ink quantity-relating information may regard a remaining quantity of ink in the ink cartridge or a cumulative amount of ink consumption with regard to the ink cartridge.
The present invention is also directed to a first method of writing plural pieces of specific information into an ink cartridge, the ink cartridge being detachably attached to a printer and having a storage element. The first method includes the steps of: (a) providing the plural pieces of specific information that are to be written into the storage element by the printer, the plural pieces of specific information including information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge; and (b) writing the ink quantity-relating information into the storage element, preferentially over the other pieces of specific information.
The first method of the present invention preferentially writes the ink quantity-relating information into the storage element. This arrangement enables the information relating to the ink cartridge, such as the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge.
In accordance with one preferable application of the first method, the writing operation of the ink quantity-relating information into the storage element in the step (b) is carried out at a time of replacement of the ink cartridge and/or at a power-off time of the printer.
In this configuration, the writing operation into the storage element is carried out at the time of replacement of the ink cartridge or at the time of highly probable replacement of the ink cartridge. This enables the ink quantity-relating information to be securely stored into the storage element of the ink cartridge.
In accordance with another preferable application of the first method, the first method further comprises the step of: (c) arranging the plural pieces of specific information in a certain sequence that allows the ink quantity-relating information to be located in a specific storage capacity from a head, which is determined according to the specific number of different inks. The step (b) writes the plural pieces of specific information into the storage element in the arranged sequence.
In this configuration, the plural pieces of specific information are arranged in such a manner that the ink quantity-relating information is located in the specific storage capacity from the head, which is defined according to the specific number of different inks kept in the ink cartridge. The writing operation into the storage element is carried out in this sequence. This enables the ink quantity-relating information to be stored quickly and securely into the storage element.
In one preferable embodiment of the above arrangement, the first method further comprises the step of: (c-1) arranging the plural pieces of specific information in a certain sequence that allows the pieces of information relating to the quantities of the at least three different color inks to be located in a storage capacity of at least three bytes from a head. The step (b) writes the plural pieces of information into the storage element in the arranged sequence.
In another preferable embodiment of the above arrangement, the first method further comprises the step of: (c-2) arranging the plural pieces of specific information in a certain sequence that allows the pieces of information relating to the quantities of the at least five different color inks to be located in a storage capacity of at least five bytes from a head. The step (b) writes the plural pieces of information into the storage element in the arranged sequence.
In this application, it is preferable that the at least five different color inks include three deep color inks and two light color inks, which correspond to two deep colors among the three deep color inks. The plural pieces of specific information are arranged in the step (c-2) in such a manner that the pieces of information regarding the three deep color inks are located prior to the pieces of information regarding the two light color inks. By way of example, the three deep color inks are cyan, magenta, and yellow, and the two light color inks are light cyan and light magenta.
In the first method of the present invention having any one of the above applications, it is preferable that the plural pieces of specific information are written into the storage element by sequential accesses. The ink quantity-relating information may regard a cumulative amount of ink consumption with regard to the ink cartridge or a remaining quantity of ink in the ink cartridge.
The present invention is also directed to a second method of writing specific information into an ink cartridge, the ink cartridge being detachably attached to a printer and having a storage element. The second method includes the steps of: (a) providing the specific information that is to be written into the storage element by the printer, the specific information including information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge; (b) writing the ink quantity-relating information into a plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions, which-are included in the storage element; and (c) writing write complete information into a write complete information storage area, which is provided corresponding to each of the ink quantity information memory divisions in the storage element, when the writing operation of the ink quantity-relating information into each of the ink quantity information memory divisions has been completed.
The arrangement of the second method enables the information relating to the ink cartridge, such as the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge.
In accordance with one preferable application of the present invention, the second method further includes the step of: (d) determining whether or not the writing operation of the ink quantity-relating information into each of the ink quantity information memory divisions in the step (b) has been carried out properly, based on values of the ink quantity-relating information written in the ink quantity information memory divisions and values of the write complete information written in the write complete information storage areas.
The present invention is further directed to a third method of writing specific information into an ink cartridge, the ink cartridge being detachably attached to a printer and having a storage element. The third method includes the steps of: (a) providing the specific information that is to be written into the storage element by the printer, the specific information including information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge; (b) writing first ink quantity-relating information into a first ink quantity information memory division, which is included in the storage element; (c) writing first write complete information into a first write complete information storage area, which is provided corresponding to the first ink quantity information memory division in the storage element, when the writing operation of the first ink quantity-relating information into the first ink quantity information memory division has been completed; (d) writing second ink quantity-relating information into a second ink quantity information memory division, which is included in the storage element, after the writing operation of the first write complete information into the first write complete information storage area has been completed; and (e) writing second write complete information into a second write complete information storage area, which is provided corresponding to the second ink quantity information memory division in the storage element, when the writing operation of the second ink quantity-relating information into the second ink quantity information memory division has been completed.
The arrangement of the third method enables the information relating to the ink cartridge, such as the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge.
In accordance with one preferable application of the present invention, the third method further includes the step of: (f) determining whether or not the writing operations of the first ink quantity-relating information and the second ink quantity-relating information respectively into the first and second ink quantity information memory divisions in the steps (b) and (d) have been carried out properly, based on values of the first ink quantity-relating information and the second ink quantity-relating information written in the first and second ink quantity information memory divisions and values of the first write complete information and second write complete information written in the first and second write complete information storage areas.
In one embodiment of this configuration, the step (f) determines that the writing operations of the first ink quantity-relating information and the second ink quantity-relating information respectively into the first and second ink quantity information memory divisions have been carried out properly, in the case where the first ink quantity-relating information stored in the first ink quantity information memory division coincides with the second ink quantity-relating information stored in the second ink quantity information memory division.
In another embodiment of this configuration, the first write complete information and the second write complete information have a certain combination of preset initial values. The third method further includes the step of: (g) identifying a combination of a current value of the first write complete information with a current value of the second write complete information, in the case where the first ink quantity-relating information stored in the first ink quantity information memory division does not coincide with the second ink quantity-relating information stored in the second ink quantity information memory division. The step (f) determines that the writing operation of the first ink quantity-relating information into the first ink quantity information memory division has been carried out properly, in the case where the combination of the current values of the first write complete information and the second write complete information is different from the certain combination of the preset initial values.
In still another embodiment of this configuration, the first write complete information and the second write complete information have a certain combination of preset initial values. The third method further includes the step of: (g) identifying a combination of a current value of the first write complete information with a current value of the second write complete information, in the case where the first ink quantity-relating information stored in the first ink quantity information memory division does not coincide with the second ink quantity-relating information stored in the second ink quantity information memory division. The step (f) determines that the writing operation of the first ink quantity-relating information into the first ink quantity information memory division has not been carried out properly, in the case where the combination of the current values of the first write complete information and the second write complete information is identical with the certain combination of the preset initial values.
The third method of the present invention may further include the step of: (h) writing the first ink quantity-relating information into the second ink quantity information memory division. In the third method having any one of the above applications, the first write complete information and the second write complete information may be flags.
The present invention is further directed to a first printer, to which either the first ink cartridge or the second ink cartridge having any one of the above applications is detachably attached. The first printer includes: a storage device that stores plural pieces of specific information, the plural pieces of specific information including information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge; and a writing unit that writes the ink quantity-relating information into the ink quantity information storage area of the ink cartridge, preferentially over the other pieces of specific information.
In the first printer of the present invention, the ink quantity-relating information is written into the ink quantity information storage area, which is included in the ink cartridge. This arrangement enables the information relating to the ink cartridge, such as the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge.
The present invention is directed to an ink jet printer including an ink cartridge, which is detachably attached to a printer main body and in which ink is kept, and the printer main body that causes the ink kept in the ink cartridge to be ejected from a print head to a printing medium, so as to implement printing on the printing medium. The ink cartridge includes a storage device of sequential access type. The storage device has a storage unit and an address counter that carries out either one of a count-up operation and a countdown operation in response to a clock signal in the course of data transmission between the storage unit and the printer main body. The storage unit included in the storage device has a first storage area, in which read only data are stored and which is only read by the printer main body, and a second storage area, in which rewritable data are stored and which is accessed prior to the first storage area and transmits data to and from the printer main body. The ink jet printer has a data input-output unit that carries out reading and writing operations in response to a clock signal.
In the ink jet printer of the present invention, an inexpensive storage device that enables only sequential accesses is applied for the storage element mounted on the ink cartridge. This effectively reduces the manufacturing cost of the expendable ink cartridge. In the arrangement of the ink jet printer, the second storage area, in which rewritable data are stored, is accessed prior to the first storage area, in which read only data are stored, in the storage unit. This configuration enables the writing operation of the rewritable data into the second storage area to be completed within a short time period. Even in the case of writing the rewritable data into the second storage area after the off-operation of the power switch, this configuration enables the writing operation of the rewritable data to be completed before the power plug is pulled out of the socket. The configuration of the ink jet printer, which applies the inexpensive storage device enabling only the sequential access to decrease the cost of the ink cartridge, thus advantageously reduces the possible failure in the process of rewriting the data.
In accordance with one preferable application of the ink jet printer, the rewritable data stored in the second storage area includes data relating to a remaining quantity of ink in the ink cartridge, which is calculated by the printer main body from an amount of ink consumption used by the print head.
In one embodiment of this configuration, the ink cartridge includes a plurality of ink chambers, in which a plurality of different color inks are kept respectively. In this structure, the rewritable data stored in the second storage area may include data relating to remaining quantities of the different color inks kept in the respective ink chambers, which are calculated by the printer main body. This arrangement enables the remaining quantity of each color ink to be monitored separately, and thus informs the user without delay that the specific color ink is running out.
It is preferable that the second storage area includes at least two memory divisions, into which latest data relating to the remaining quantity of ink are sequentially written. In this configuration, the latest data on the remaining quantity of ink is written alternately into the two or more memory divisions. Some trouble may interfere with the normal writing operation of the latest data into one memory division, for example, by accidentally pulling the power plug out of the socket in the course of the wiring operation in the current cycle. The previous data written in the previous cycle immediately before the current cycle, however, remain in another memory division. Even in the case of the abnormal writing operation into one memory division, this arrangement enables the remaining quantity of ink to be monitored continuously based on the previous data written in another memory division.
It is also preferable that the data relating to the remaining quantity of ink are written after a power-off operation of the printer main body.
The data relating to the remaining quantity of ink are updated on completion of a series of printing processes. It is accordingly desirable to perform the writing operation at the time of power-off operation. In some cases, the writing operation may be interrupted, for example, by pulling the power plug out of the socket. This destroys the data and makes the further monitor of the remaining quantity of ink impossible. The technique of the ink jet printer, however, optimizes the layout of the storage unit and thereby enables the writing operation of data to be completed before the power plug is pulled out of the socket. This accordingly reduces the possibility of the abnormal writing operation.
The rewritable data stored in the second storage area may include at least one selected among data regarding a time period elapsing after unsealing the ink cartridge and data regarding a frequency of attachment and detachment of the ink cartridge to and from the printer main body, both the elapsing time period and the frequency of attachment and detachment being measured by the printer main body. The read only data stored in the first storage area may include at least one selected among data regarding a year, month, and date of manufacture of the ink cartridge, data regarding a type of ink-stored in the ink cartridge, and data regarding a capacity of the ink cartridge.
In the ink jet printer of the present invention, it is preferable that an EEPROM is applied for the storage device.
The present invention is directed to a second printer, to which the third ink cartridge having any one of the above applications is detachably attached. The second printer includes: a storage device that stores specific information that is to be written into the ink cartridge, the specific information including information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge; an ink quantity information writing unit that writes the ink quantity-relating information into a plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions, which are included in the storage device; and a write complete information writing unit that writes write complete information into a write complete information storage area, which is provided corresponding to each of the ink quantity information memory divisions in the storage device, when the writing operation of the ink quantity-relating information into each of the ink quantity information memory divisions has been completed.
The arrangement of the second printer enables the information relating to the ink cartridge, such as the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge.
In accordance with one preferable application of the present invention, the second printer further includes a determination unit that determines whether the writing operation of the ink quantity-relating information into each of the ink quantity information memory divisions has been carried out properly, based on values of the ink quantity-relating information written in the ink quantity information memory divisions and values of the write complete information written in the write complete information storage areas.
The present invention is also directed to a third printer, to which the third ink cartridge having any one of the above applications is detachably attached. The third printer includes: a storage device that stores specific information that is to be written into the ink cartridge, the specific information including information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge; a first ink quantity information writing unit that writes first ink quantity-relating information into a first ink quantity information memory division, which is included in the storage device; a first write complete information writing unit that writes first write complete information into a first write complete information storage area, which is provided corresponding to the first ink quantity information memory division in the storage device, when the writing operation of the first ink quantity-relating information into the first ink quantity information memory division has been completed; a second ink quantity information writing unit that writes second ink quantity-relating information into a second ink quantity information memory division, which is included in the storage device, after the writing operation of the first write complete information into the first write complete information storage area has been completed; and a second write complete information writing unit that writes second write complete information into a second write complete information storage area, which is provided corresponding to the second ink quantity information memory division in the storage device, when the writing operation of the second ink quantity-relating information into the second ink quantity information memory division has been completed.
The arrangement of the third printer enables the information relating to the ink cartridge, such as the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge.
In accordance with one preferable application of the present invention, the third printer further includes a determination unit that determines whether or not the writing operations of the first ink quantity-relating information and the second ink quantity-relating information respectively into the first and second ink quantity information memory divisions have been carried out properly, based on values of the first ink quantity-relating information and the second ink quantity-relating information written in the first and second ink quantity information memory divisions and values of the first write complete information and second write complete information written in the first and second write complete information storage areas.
In one embodiment of the above application, the determination unit determines that the writing operations of the first ink quantity-relating information and the second ink quantity-relating information respectively into the first and second ink quantity information memory divisions have been carried out properly, in the case where the first ink quantity-relating information stored in the first ink quantity information memory division coincides with the second ink quantity-relating information stored in the second ink quantity information memory division.
In another embodiment of the above application, the first write complete information and the second write complete information have a certain combination of preset initial values. The third printer further includes an identification unit that identifies a combination of a current value of the first write complete information with a current value of the second write complete information, in the case where the first ink quantity-relating information stored in the first ink quantity information memory division does not coincide with the second ink quantity-relating information stored in the second ink quantity information memory division. In this structure, the determination unit determines that the writing operation of the first ink quantity-relating information into the first ink quantity information memory division has been carried out properly, in the case where the combination of the current values of the first write complete information and the second write complete information is different from the certain combination of the preset initial values.
In still another embodiment of the above application, the first write complete information and the second write complete information have a certain combination of preset initial values. The third printer further includes an identification unit that identifies a combination of a current value of the first write complete information with a current value of the second write complete information, in the case where the first ink quantity-relating information stored in the first ink quantity information memory division does not coincide with the second ink quantity-relating information stored in the second ink quantity information memory division. In this structure, the determination unit determines that the writing operation of the first ink quantity-relating information into the first ink quantity information memory division has not been carried out properly, in the case where the combination of the current values of the first write complete information and the second write complete information is identical with the certain combination of the preset initial values.
In the third printer having any one of the above applications, it is preferable that the first ink quantity information writing unit and the second ink quantity information writing unit preferentially carry out the writing operations into the first ink quantity information memory division and the second ink quantity information memory division in the storage device, respectively. The first write complete information and the second write complete information may be flags.
The present invention is also directed to a first storage device mounted on an ink cartridge, which is detachably attached to a printer. The storage device includes: an address counter that outputs a count in response to a clock signal output from the printer; and a storage element that is sequentially accessed based on the count output from the address counter and has a storage area, in which plural pieces of specific information are stored in a readable, writable, and non-volatile manner.
An inexpensive storage device that enables only sequential accesses is applied for the first storage device of the present invention mounted on the ink cartridge. This effectively reduces the manufacturing cost of the expendable ink cartridge. For example, an EEPROM may be applied for the first storage device.
In accordance with one preferable application of the first storage device, the storage area has a first storage area, in which read only information is stored, and a second storage area, which is located prior to the first storage area and in which information relating to a quantity of ink kept in said ink cartridge is stored.
In accordance with another preferable application of the first storage device, the storage area has an ink quantity information storage area, in which information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge is stored and which is included in a specific area written first by the printer.
These arrangements enable the ink quantity-relating information, for example, the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely.
In the first storage device having any one of the above applications, it is preferable that the storage element stores format information relating to items of information stored therein. The format information may be registered in a head area of the storage element. This arrangement ensures an access to the required information, based on the format information, thereby shortening the access time irrespective of the storage capacity. The format information also enables the optimal configuration of the various pieces of information.
The present invention is also directed to a second storage device mounted on an ink cartridge, which is detachably attached to a printer. The second storage device includes a storage element having a plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions and a plurality of write complete information storage areas, and storing specific information in a readable, writable, and non-volatile manner. The specific information includes information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge. The plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions stores the ink quantity-relating information. The plurality of write complete information storage areas respectively correspond to the plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions and in each of which write complete information is registered when a writing operation into the corresponding ink quantity information memory division is completed.
The arrangement of the second storage device enables the information relating to the ink cartridge, such as the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge.
In accordance with one preferable embodiment of the second storage device, the ink cartridge has a plurality of ink reservoirs, in which a plurality of inks are kept respectively, and the storage element has a plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions and a plurality of write complete information storage areas provided for each of the plurality of ink reservoirs.
In accordance with one preferable application of the second storage device, the storage element has two ink quantity information memory divisions, and each write complete information storage area is located after an end-of-writing position in each of the ink quantity information memory divisions.
In the above configuration, it is preferable that a predetermined flag is written into each of the write complete information storage areas when the writing operation has been completed in the corresponding ink quantity information memory division. The predetermined flag may have different initial values or an identical initial value with regard to the respective write complete information storage areas.
In the second storage device having any one of the above applications, the ink quantity information memory divisions are included in a specific area of the storage element that is written first by the printer. It is preferable that the second storage device further includes an address counter that outputs a count in response to a clock signal output from the printer. In this structure, the storage element is sequentially accessed, based on the count output from the address counter. The ink quantity-relating information may regard a remaining quantity of ink in the ink cartridge or a cumulative amount of ink consumption with regard to the ink cartridge.
The present invention is further directed to a computer-readable medium, in which a program is recorded, the program being used to write specific information into an ink cartridge having a storage element, the specific information including information relating to a quantity of ink kept in the ink cartridge. The program includes: a program code that causes a computer to write the ink quantity-relating information into a plurality of ink quantity information memory divisions, which are included in the storage element; and a program code that causes the computer to write write-complete information into a write complete information storage area, which is provided corresponding to each of the ink quantity information memory divisions in the storage element, when the writing operation of the ink quantity-relating information into each of the ink quantity information memory divisions has been completed.
The arrangement of the computer-readable medium enables the information relating to the ink cartridge, such as the remaining quantity of ink, to be stored quickly and securely, while reducing the manufacturing cost of the ink cartridge.
In accordance with one preferable application of the computer-readable medium, the program further includes a program code that causes the computer to determine whether or not the writing operation of the ink quantity-relating information into each of the ink quantity information memory divisions has been carried out properly, based on values of the ink quantity-relating information written in the ink quantity information memory divisions and values of the write complete information written in the write complete information storage areas.
The present invention further provides fourth ink cartridge that has an ink reservoir in which an ink used for printing is kept. The fourth ink cartridge comprises an address counter that outputs a count in response to an input clock signal and a storage element that is sequentially accessed based on the count output from said address counter. The storage element stores plural pieces of specific information in a readable, writable, and non-volatile manner. A certain piece of information, which is updated in relation to the ink kept in said ink reservoir, is stored in a specific area of said storage element that is read first using a default of the count.
The fourth ink cartridge allows high-speed access since the certain piece of information that is updated in relation to the ink in the ink reservoir is stored in the specific area of the storage element that is read first using the default of the count.
The certain piece of updated information may regard either a remaining quantity of ink or an amount of ink consumption. The amount of ink consumption may have an initial value in a range of zero to a predetermined value. The predetermined value may include 90.
If zero is stored as the initial value of the ink consumption, zero means ink full and the max value means ink empty. When the ink cartridge has a half volume ink reservoir that has a half volume of a regular volume ink reservoir, approximately a half value of the max value is stored as the initial value. Therefore, a design for the volume of the ink cartridge has flexibility. The value zero or the max value may be represented 00-FF in binary format or 0-100 in decimal format with one byte of the storage element. Further, to increase accuracy the value may be represented with at least two bytes. Moreover, as long as a format corresponds to zero through the max value any formats may be used. The predetermined value may include more than zero percent through about 90 percent in corresponding to zero through the max value. Since a cleaning operation uses certain amount of ink, an ink cartridge change directions may be issued if the initial value has a value corresponding to 90 percent. Therefore, the max value that corresponds to about 90 percent is employed. When no such limitation is applied, the max value may have the value corresponding to more than 90 percent.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments with the accompanying drawings.